Mon autreversion française
by junon2
Summary: Cagalli pense à sa relation avec Kira, son frère. Fic fraternel. pour leur anniversaire 185


**Mon autre**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Kira Yamato et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance/songfic /spirituelle

Paring : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama ? ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi. Les paroles de la chanson appartienennt aux auteurs : Maurane et Lara Fabian, **Mon autre**

Résumé : Cagalli pense à sa relation avec Kira, son frère. Fic fraternel.

Avertissement : Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien du tout ! Oui je suis sérieuse, c'est juste un arrêt sur image, un petit moment où Cagalli pense à sa relation avec Kira.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

**Fic anniversaire de Kira et Cagalli **

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus ) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Voilà, bonne lecture.

POV Cagalli Yula Attha

**Chanson**

Merci à … pour la correction

« Je regarde par la fenêtre distraitement. Mes yeux parcourent le jardin de la résidence, mais je ne regarde rien en particulier. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, le jour de notre anniversaire : 20 ans, nous avons 20 ans de vie et seulement 4 ans de vie commune. Je soupire et retourne m'assoir à mon bureau. Mais qu'es-tu vraiment pour moi ?

**Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu**

Mon frère jumeau … mon double masculin parfait …. Une partie de moi… mon autre. Celui avec qui j'aurais du grandir, et ce bien avant notre naissance ; celui avec qui j'aurais du partager mes secrets de petite fille et mes bêtises ; celui qui devrait me comprendre sans parole ; celui qui aurait du me consoler quand j'étais triste et me protéger si nécessaire… Mon frère…

**Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu **

Kira… c'est bizarre mais on nous a privé de tout ce qui aurait pu nous lier, tout ce qui faisait de nous un seul être, une seule âme. Et malgré ces années d'éloignement, malgré l'ignorance de notre lien, tu m'as emprisonnée dans cette douce et réconfortante relation.

**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue  
Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue**

Parce que dès notre rencontre quelque chose de magique s'est produit ; parce que dès nos retrouvailles nous avons été très proches l'un de l'autre, sans savoir pourquoi ; parce que sans comprendre nous sommes très vite devenus complices et amis ; parce que nous nous sommes compris et soutenus durant ces 2 maudites guerres. Pour tout ça je peux dire que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux …

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu**

Nous avons appris, relativement vite peut-être grâce à notre lien fraternel, à nous comprendre sans nous parler. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer comment un seul regard peut te dire tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Le silence est porteur de tellement de choses quand il nous unit, et il nous dit tellement de choses sur l'autre. Personne à part toi ne peut comprendre mes silences et mes regards… et j'espère être la seule à comprendre les tiens. C'est ce qui fait de nous les 2 parties d'un même être.

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble **

Tu es devenu tellement pour moi ! Tu m'as réconfortée quand Asuran n'était plus là. Tu m'as sauvée de moi-même quand je m'apprêtais à commettre la pire idiotie de ma vie. Tu m'as aidée et conseillée. Tu as toujours été là, pour moi, comme je suis toujours là pour toi. Tu es ma force de vie, celui qui me rend plus forte, qui me fait avancer. Tu es celui qui me guide. Tu es moi …

**  
Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit**

… autant que je suis toi. Parfois je m'imagine que nos parents biologiques sont en vie… Quelle vie aurions-nous eu, Kira ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé si nous avions grandi ensemble ? Nous aurions aujourd'hui une infinité de souvenirs communs, tristes ou gais, de moments de parfaite harmonie et de disputes. Aurions-nous été plus proches et plus complices ?

**Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini **

Nous avons appris à nous soutenir, à nous faire confiance. Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais quoiqu'il arrive. Je me rappelle, une nuit que tu dormais ici, avoir passé la nuit avec toi, à t'écouter et te consoler comme tu l'avais fait souvent pour moi. Peux-tu imaginer combien je souffre de ton absence et de ta douleur ? Sais-tu que cette nuit-là, j'ai souffert pour toi et que j'ai pleuré après que tu te sois endormi dans mes bras. **  
**

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

**L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit**

Je souris, amusée. Loin l'un de l'autre, c'est impossible ! Tu me téléphones tous les soirs, juste pour savoir si je suis bien rentrée et que je ne fais pas trop d'heures supplémentaire. Et nous nous voyons une fois par semaine minimum, même depuis que tu es sur les Plants, tu reviens me revoir une journée. Tes appels et tes visites me rendent heureuse… loin de toi, je ne me sens pas complète.

**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits **

J'aime quand tu entres dans mon bureau sans prévenir. Tu te plantes devant moi alors que je travaille et tu toussotes pour me forcer à te remarquer. Je relève la tête et croise ton doux regard posé sur moi, en général tu me souris. Aucune parole n'est échangée… je me contente de me lever et de m'approcher de toi pour te serrer contre moi alors que tu refermes tes bras protecteurs autour de moi. Nous ne parlons pas pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons quittés le bâtiment et que nous soyons arrivés sur la plage…

**Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble**

Je te l'ai déjà dit souvent, et ce soir quand nous serons à table avec nos amis, pendant que Lacus chantera sa chanson et qu'Asuran discutera avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes, j'en profiterais pour encore une fois te dire ce que tu es pour moi. Tu es mon frère, un ami mais bien plus que ça ! Tu es celui qui me complète, celui qui me force à donner le meilleur de moi-même ; celui qui me soutient, m'empêche de tomber ; celui qui apaise mes peurs… tu es mon âme, l'autre partie de moi, celle qui me manquait pour que je sois complète. Tu es mon autre…

**Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit**

Et je sais que comme à chaque fois, tu vas me sourire. Et puis tu vas me remercier avant de me dire ce que je suis pour toi : ta petite sœur ; une amie précieuse sur laquelle tu as toujours pu compter ; la femme la plus importante dans ta vie parce que je suis la seule à te comprendre et à savoir te consoler. Tu vas surement me dire que je suis aussi une partie de toi, et pas uniquement en terme de gènes, mais aussi parce que à nous deux nous formons un être parfait et complet. Parce que je suis ton autre…

**Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini**

Et ensuite tu me serreras surement dans tes bras et déposeras un baiser sur mon front, en me disant combien tu es heureux et chanceux de m'avoir. Je te rendrais ton étreinte et t'embrasserais sur la joue avant de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et une année emplie de bonheur. Tu feras de même, avant de me lâcher pour rejoindre Lacus et la féliciter. Et moi, je retrouverais les bras rassurant d'Asuran et ses douces lèvres amoureuses.

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe **

Je sais que ce qui nous unit jamais ne mourra… parce que nous sommes frère et sœur ; nous sommes jumeaux… »

Alors ??

Soyez clément c'est ma première songfic -


End file.
